


Best Made Plans

by Typhoon_56



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: A short one shot about the thoughts Nicole had during the proposal





	Best Made Plans

#  Not The Way She Planned

She couldn't believe it was happening. Waverly was really proposing to her after all that she had done and everything they had been through. Nicole wouldn't lie and say she hasn't thought about marrying Waverly but she had to say that this wasn't how she expected it to happen. Honestly after the whole Shae situation Nicole wanted to make sure that the next time she got married it was for the right reasons. Not that she could ever imagine being with anyone else but Waverly and nor would she want to, but she did want to do things properly.

It's funny really as Nicole had always imagined herself proposing to Waverly and hadn't considered that idea that Waverly could be as in love as she was with her. It still baffles her how someone as beautiful and sweet as Waverly would choose to be with someone as ordinary her. She had also pictured hanging out with Wynonna at Shortys for the mandatory 'bonding time' Waverly had made them do where Nicole would always pretend to get annoyed at Wynonna's jokes, her childishness behaviour and her drunken ramblings but in reality she neverminded it too much, not that she'd ever tell Wynonna that of course. But she had developed a soft spot for the heir and so the idea of getting drunk with her and confessing her desire to marry Waverly with the blessing of her sister never seemed too far out of reach. 

Whenever she played out this scenario in her head though, it always ended with them spending far too long searching for the perfect ring for Waverly, with Nicole then also having to stop Wynonna from threatening jewellers when they couldn't provide what they were looking for. But for Nicole the ring would never be perfect for her girl. So in the end she would decide on finally putting a family heirloom to good use. Her great-grandmothers ring would be the perfect way to show Waverly how much she loved her, since it was a piece of Nicole's history and it wasn't an overbearing piece of jewellery that looks tacky. 

However, if there's one thing Nicole has learnt from her time spent with the Earps is that the unexpected happens more often than you think so you might as well embrace it. So if marrying the girl of her dreams meant being proposed to on the porch of the house before the end of the world with a slightly supernatural ring, well then Nicole thinks she can live with the unexpected.


End file.
